From one World to Another
by feathersmoon
Summary: So I tried to my family. The woman in the photo. Find out who I was. But maybe... just maybe, I was brought here to find who I really was. Discover myself. This is the story of how I reinvented myself.
1. Prologue

_When I woke up, it was like being born all over again. Except I was grown and I had no mother. No family. _

_I had no one. I was lost. No memories. No possessions, or money. I had nothing. Only the clothes I wore, and myself. _

_But I had one clue._

_A photograph. The picture is black and white. I easily recognized myself, standing next to a woman who looks similar. We are both in front of some contraption. It has a the wings of a bird, and a propeller in the front, though what for I do not know._

_So I tried to find my family. The woman in the photo. Find out who I was. _

_But maybe... just maybe, I was brought here to find who I really was. Discover myself._

_This is the story of how I reinvented myself._


	2. Chapter 1

**This is for the most part, an original story but based off of Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original FMA**

* * *

Charlee yawned, stretching her arms and leaning back in her chair. She jumped up when the chair almost fell backward. She cursed at the object as if it were a living person, and not just some chair.

"Charlee, what are you doing up there? Slacking off yet again, I assume," An older man walked up the wooden stairs. Charlee immediately scrambled to the table where many little metal pieces were sprawled out randomly.

"Of course not, Oliver – I mean, sir." Charlee pretended to examine a tiny screw, turning it over between her finger and thumb.

"No need to pretend. You cannot fool an old man like myself," The man – Oliver – retorted.

She sighed, setting the screw down carefully. She smiled sheepishly, then stared down at her hands. She waited for him to scold her, but all she could hear was the chirping of birds. "I'm sorry, Sir. I was just distracted."

"I found this," Oliver held up a paper which appeared to have some design on it, "down in the study. I'm not sure what to make up of it, Charlee. But I know this is what you have been staying up late for."

Charlee opened her mouth as if she were going to speak, then closed it again. She let out a sigh. Oliver spoke before she had a chance, "Don't bother denying it. I've noticed you've been more distant than usual. Well... that and the fact that almost every night there is a light coming from the study."

Charlee grimaced, frowning when she thought of her mistake. She stood, walking over to the window. She opened it over, then rested her elbows on the windowsill.

"You're trying to reconstruct that machine from the picture," Oliver said. It wasn't a question.

"What if my family's out there somewhere. I wonder if I'm missed... or if they even realized I'm gone." Charlee stared out at the green pastors, then at the clear blue sky. Living in such a rural place was nice. Away from the wars, and just the busyness of the city in general. "I wonder if I had a sister. Did we like each other?"

"Kid... you should stop wondering about those things. Don't dwell on the past. Trust me... it's better that away." Oliver walked over to the window and stood next to her. "You should focus on the future. Forget about that picture. It won't do you any good now."

She didn't say anything, instead stared outside. She noticed a large moving black – or was it blue – dot that was coming up the dirt road. She grabbed a pair of binoculars from the desk, and looked through them to see what exactly was approaching.

"It's... the military!" Charlee handed the binoculars over to Oliver. She bit her lower lip with worry, then glanced over at Oliver. His face was composed, and he didn't bother to look through the binoculars. He sat down in a chair, then sighed. "Do you think they're going to attack us? But we haven't done anything?"

"You don't need to fret," He replied calmly. "I knew this was going to happen one day. I'm sorry, Charlee. I've remained in one place far too long, but I didn't want to move. I like this place far too much... and I know you do as well."

"What are you saying?" Charlee watched in despair as the blue dot grew bigger and she could make out the forms of at least ten men. "Come on, we can leave now. Or I could stall them well you escape."

Oliver shook his head, "There's no point in it. You're going to have to go on without me, Charlee."

She shook her head, grabbing his arm and pulling. He didn't even budge. "They can't just arrest you! They can't!"

"I'm afraid they can." He tugged his arm from her grasp. "After they leave, I want you go to the study. I know I've forbidden you to read most of those books, but you have to now. You must learn alchemy. I know your a smart girl, and you can figure it out on your own."

"But, Oliver!" Tears sprang to her eyes. Her lower lip quivered as she shook her head in protest.

"After you've learned the basics, I want you go to this alchemist. They'll teach you want you need to know." He pushed a note into her hand.

"They can't just take you away from me!" Charlee wiped her tears away with the back of hand furiously. "They can't...! You're the only family I have... I can't loose you, too."

Oliver did not speak for awhile. There was a loud crash as the front door was kicked it. Loud, heavy footsteps rang throughout the house. "You'll go on. And," He paused, ignoring the fact that the men could be heard running up the stairs, "you're family. They're out there. I know I said to forget them... your life would be so much easier."

A man came running through the door, he shouted, and pointed his gun at Oliver. "Alchemy is the key to finding out who you are," Oliver said before the man grabbed him roughly. Charlee yelled, but everyone ignored her. She fell to her knees, listening to the roar of a car starting. The sound of marching soon faded away.

Charlee rose after what seemed like forever. She slowly walked to the small library room, then opened the note. She stared at the name, reading it over and over again. Then she pulled out the first book she spotted, and opened it. "I'll get you out of the military's grasp, I swear it."

With that she started the first alchemy book she had ever read. She'd find Oliver, then her family.

* * *

**I know the prologue was super short, oh well. And this chapter was not much longer, but again, oh well. I am hoping to make longer chapters, though I am not quite that good at it. Please R&R I love to read what you think, and if you think I should continue with this. Hopefully update soon.**


End file.
